1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cryptographic codes and puzzles and, more specifically, to cyphometry consisting of ciferglifs, chaotiglyphs and word auras.
2. Definition of Terms
Cyphometry is an esoteric mathematical system that is the direct result of a comparative study of the complex geometric patterns that are formed through specific adding formulas within its fixed number scales between the digits zero (0) and nine (9), hereinafter referred to as the cyphometric number scale.
Ciferglifs are created by using a fixed number scale ((cyphometric number scale), All ciferglifs are made up of smaller geometric structures, primarily offset tetrahedrons and triangles. All ciferglifs fit together like a puzzle in form or fashion. Ciferglifs in this way illustrate geometrically the concept of connectivity much like letter within the English alphabet. Example: the letters “L” and “F” can be found within the letter “E”.
Cyphometry is an esoteric mathematical system that is the direct result of a comparative study of the complex geometric patterns that are formed through specific adding formulas within its fixed number scales. Cyphometry presents a unique theoretical and mystical insight as to how the secrets and relationships between the digits zero (0) and nine (9) in correlation with the other numbers relate to nature and to the human psyche.
Cyphometry also contains a built-in secret writing/mutative code system that is based on a set key and/or predetermined rules that apply an abstract methodology to the three basic forms of written/oral communication; numbers, letters, and symbolism.
The cyphometric number scale (CNS) and space adding are used to create ciferglifs. Space adding utilizes the sum of the adjacent numbers and the resulting sum is placed centrally below. Space adding is repeated continuously until a single digit is present. Once all the space adding is complete, a cyphometric triangle is formed. Cyphometric numbering will always be a single digit. When the sum of two numbers is equal or greater than 10, the numbers of the sum are then added together to create a new single digit sum.
Examples Single Digit Examples Extreme AddingOpposites of 0/9:5 + 6 = 11 then 1 + 1 = 20 + 2 = 26 + 7 = 13 then 1 + 3 = 49 + 2 = 11 then 1 + 1 = 27 + 8 = 15 then 1 + 5 = 60 × 2 = 08 + 9 = 17 then 1 + 7 = 89 × 2 = 18 then 1 + 8 = 9
When a cyphometric triangle is formed using the cyphometric number scale, the second run of numbers below the CNS represent odd numbers on the left side and even numbers are represented on the right side. In cyphometry, zero (0) and nine (9) are opposites to their extremes. Zero (0) represents nothing or un-created energy, and nine (9) represents everything or all created energy/future (the highest number of any sequence). As light and dark have the same effect at their extremes (not able to see), zero (0) and nine (9) have the same effect, except numerically. In turn, nine (9) can act as a zero (0) and zero (0) can act as a nine (9) in defining cyphometry.
The cyphometric number scale may be oriented in many ways. Such forms include horizontal, vertical, and or angled. When space adding is applied to the cyphometric number scale in any length boundary, cyphometric triangle(s) will manifest itself. As a result cyphometric triangles may intersect one another, as with chaosometric triangles.
There are six adding formulas that are used to create a cyphometric number scale and a word aura spine. The six forms are; standard, mirrored, adverse active, opposite, adverse reactive, and past pathed. Each adding formula is unique, but all forms consist of the ten single digits (0-9) that are used only once in any cyphometric number scale.
Adding Formula for (CNS) and Word Aura SpineStandardSTD0123456789MirroredMRD0246 8 1 3 579Adverse AD-A0483726159ActiveOppositeOPP0876543219Adverse AD-R0753186429ReactivePast PathedPSP0516273849
When working with either, the math is the same, any two numbers that are added together are, if necessary, reduced to a single digit. That sum is described in standard 1st form which is also the cyphometric number scale (0 thru 9). To identify the value of a number in another form, the intersection of the column and row is used. Example: 4+3=7. To find the adverse-reactive equivalent to 4+3, go to the column of the 1st form sum (7), move down the column until the adverse-reactive (5th form) row is reached at the left. The resulting adverse-reactive value of 4+3 is equal to 4. Each code form is a cyphometric number scale because they begin with 0/9 and/or end with 0/9. The numbers between are opposites at both ends of the scale at any given point.
The six adding formulas that are used to create a cyphometric number scale and a word aura spine is also used create numeric wave lengths. Numeric wave lengths are created by connecting like numbers. Like ciferglifs, the formed numeric wave lengths are opposites.
The code forms for word auras and ciferglifs are within the cyphometric triangle. By spaced adding the numbers of each row in the same single digit format, each of the first six rows depict a single repetitive digit that is in turn used to identify the code form. Note: the repeat digit is represented in each of the code forms in the same position within the cyphometric triangle.
All ciferglifs as well as chaotiglyphs are made up of smaller geometric structures, primarily offset tetrahedrons and triangles. Each cyphometric triangle and chaosometric triangles will vary depending on the adding formula it's in. Additionally, there are three methods of lining numbers within a cyphometric triangle. These methods include; based lining, scaled lining and selected lining.
In based lining, of the six equivalent digits, a line is drawn from each of the five digits to the same digit within the cyphometric number scale.
In scaled lining, of the six equivalent digits, a line is drawn from each to a like number resulting in five lines starting from a given digit.
In selected lining, of the six equivalent digits, the user selects a quantity less than six to interconnect (if 4 of the 6 were selected, each of the four digits would have three lines starting from a given digit.)
All ciferglifs fit together like a puzzle in form or fashion. Ciferglifs in this way illustrate geometrically the concept of connectivity much like letter within the English alphabet. Example: the letters “L” and “F” can be found within the letter “E”.
We have established that ciferglifs are created by using a fixed number scale ((cyphometric number scale), chaotiglyphs on the other hand, utilize a chaosometric number scale. A chaosometric number scale does not utilize the number (0) and must end with the number it began the sequence with. The same side adding principals apply in creating the chaosometric triangle. Depending on the form of a chaosometric triangle is in, chaotiglyphs can create ciferglifs by using different numbers and are generally angled and can even be upside down.
The present invention, word auras are an abstract esoteric art form that utilize the three basic forms of written communication, numbers, letters and symbols. Any word in any written language can be given a numerical value and that number value can be translated into a geometric design or symbol. Taking a word and translating it into a number then transforming that number into a symbol. It is a kind of systematic fusion between mysticism and science, the impractical with the practical. Also word auras are a code system that can mutate like a virus, without changing its structure.
Word auras: are the only esoteric art in the world that combines the three basic forms of written communication, numbers, letters and symbols to form complex geometric designs derived from the numerical values given to the letters of words. The word code depicted below is the preferred arrangement of letters of the alphabet; other arrangements may be defined to create different codes and would result in different shaped word auras.
Word Code for EnglishABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ123456789
Using the word “good” as an example for a word (standard form) aura: the word “good” “g” is the 7th letter of the English alphabet, therefore “G” is 7. “0” is the 15th letter and must be reduced to a single digit 1+5=6, “D” is the fourth letter. Hence, GOOD is equal to 7664.
Disks are points that can be shared by any number and it's opposite and is centrally located between said numbers. In creating a numeric structure, a line may be drawn to the disk in lieu of the number.
Code forms relationships are derived between cyphometric number scale and both the far right and far left of the cyphometric triangle. In such, a quantitative value of itself spaced added will result in the last number of the far left or right row of the cyphometric triangle.
Binding opposites are used to create platonic solids. All ciferglifs can connect to each other in some fashion and lines can be added to the numbers that are not connected as long as they are opposites (1 & 8) (2 & 7) (3 & 6) or (4 & 5). This connection is called binding. In turn, binding of opposites are utilized to create platonic solids such as a cube, tetrahedron, or octahedron.
Cyphometry is a non-conventional geometry, however, one can create many practical applications such as periodic tiling in an abstract way. A cyphometric number scale ordered in the same fashion as with cell numbers in word auras will create periodic tiling. Using ¼ of the full structure and select lining by using only the structures made by 3 and 6, one can create a simple form of periodic tiling.
Description of the Prior Art
There are other cryptographic codes and puzzles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,875 issued to Herbern on Apr. 20, 1915.
Another patent was issued to Hoffman on Oct. 23, 1934 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,107. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,254 was issued to Rosenbaum on Nov. 30, 1076 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 2, 1986 to Blum as U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,025.
Another patent was issued to Johnson on Jan. 9, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,319. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,525 was issued to Stearns on Jul. 7, 1992. Another was issued to Opstad on May 16, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,898 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to Rehm as U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,506.
Another U.S. patent was issued to McConnell et al. on Jun. 11, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,477. Yet U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,651 was issued to Paul on Oct. 1, 2002. Another was filed by Sabin on Jun. 10, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,756. Still yet another was filed by Hilton on Mar. 29, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,789. Internationally, a U.K. Patent was issued to Jaggard on Oct. 20, 1937 as GB474,026